ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Orcus
New Information My LS decided to try out luck with VNMs today, and we got this guy to pop. His attack speed is almost like a permanent hundred fist. Very minimal delay. When aggroed, he will use Pit Ambush. His attacks were hitting me (75 SAM/THF) for ~160, suggesting that a high defense tank would be most suitable. However, because of the ability to strip gear, it is almost as if meleeing it almost taboo. We had no BLMs present to try nuking, but our LS believes that unlike the other Tier 3 VNMs, he is likely the most vulnerable to nukes. More testing is required. Starlight 22:34, March 25, 2010 (UTC) SMN BPs do full damage to this mob. Reccomended strategy, since it keeps you out of the aoe range, and keeps dot constant. Seems resistant to Odin. Only did 150ish. --Dracko 07:29, March 27, 2010 (UTC) What does it mean when the article mentions "Aura"? If it's a new monster machanic of sort, we should probably make a new page to explain what it means. Unless it's a new effect, I'd imagine it would be similar to the aura effects of SCNMs, which inflict un-removable status effects simply by being in the vicinity of the mob. --Eremes 07:28, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials * Soloed on BST90/DNC for fun, /NIN would have been a much better alternative. Had a brown abyssite helping a friend kill Farruca Fly for his H2H trial. Fight took 30 minutes, using 3 DipperYuly, a stack and a half of pet food and max pet PDT set. Save your Reward for TP moves - Reward after each move it uses. Keep your distance, if Yuly goes down OR hate is reset by Gravitic Horn, you do -not- want to endure more than one attack round, it put me at 6 HP after a series of 4 hits and a Mandibular Bite, all within the same two seconds it was near me. Furthermore, do not melee it. Spiral Spin causes it to have terrible accuracy against Yuly. Dropped one mandible and a ram horn. HP will show for a brief time after using Gravitic Horn. --KittyhawkZ 07:28, January 12, 2011 (UTC) * Killed by a party of 4 (level 90), whilst hunting the T2 VNM scorpion for Magian quests. NIN/DNC, BLU/WHM, WHM/RDM, WAR/NIN. Wasn't really prepared, we just popped it for a laugh. The fight took around 20 minutes. As for the actual fight, I couldn't land any debuffs except Aishi and Yurin with capped and merited Ninjitsu magic skill. He hits, very very fast, pretty much perma hundred fists. Though on that not (with the exception of his TP moves) he hits for low damage. Caught me on nin for 80-100 a time, in no -PDT at all. An interesting fight to say the least, whm and war were down towards the end. I spammed Steps for Finishing moves, just to stun as much as possible. A very hectic fight, trying to eva tank it. Capped on haste gear, and no Evasion magian katanas. Enjoyable fight, if not a bit hectic. --Anth 21:25, July 18, 2011 (UTC) * Was doing Jyeshtha solo on nin/dnc and my abyssite upgraded so I figuered id pop and try the NM. Went in blind didnt look the NM before hand and never fought it before. Was doing perfectly fine until it used Quake Blast. Im sure hes possible to solo on nin I just wasnt ready for that move nor expected it to remove all my gear. * Killed by RDM/NIN and NIN/DNC at 95. Wasn't the hardest fight ever, just took a while. We were killing T2 scorpion for RDM emp sword, and this pop and the T2 were pretty much right on top of eachother. I (NIN) had both brown and colorful abyssites and managed to pop this instead of the T2. Was surprised to say the least. Was completely unprepared and ungeared for the fight (due to the fact that the T2 is such a joke), but was able to get geared quickly. Both RDM and NIN were in a mix +1/+2 empyrean and just basic gear. I'd say this mob is resistant to all your standard enfeebles as the RDM couldn't land any fully capped Slow II, Para II, Blind II, and the Nin spells wouldn't stick either. Yurin and Aisha did land, and with the bio II from the RDM, when his attacks got through they weren't bad at all. Rdm just sat back and hasted and healed if I ate a big move, but all in all it was just a long fight. Accuracy isn't that high, just the high attack rate made it difficult to keep shadows up. Fight lasted about 45 minutes and I only used about 25 shihei thanks to Ninja Tools Expertise. Fight would have been over quicker but I saving TP for healing as we knew nothing about the mob. -- Xindart: Bahamut. Nov 15, 2011 * Failed solo as 99BLU/49NIN with full evasion setup since I wasn't prepared for this fight but my Abyssite got upgraded to a Brown one. Was able to hold him for 7 minutes but ran out of mp and got killed. Is accuracy is really bad but this NM attack at a crazy pace (1 hit per second according to my log) with probably high double/triple attack. Shadow where hard to maintain. Sudden Lunge built resistance quickly. For unknown reason I wasn't able to see is HP left. --Atilas - Asura 22:28, August 30, 2012 (UTC)